Just Keep Flying
by IceCreamGurl6455
Summary: Esperanza is 15, and life is somewhat normal. Like I said- somewhat. But Miguel's unclear intentions, mixed with Mama's declining health, is enough to make anyone loco!
1. triste sorpresa a sad surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the book "Esperanza Rising" by Pam Muñoz, nor will I ever. I do not own any characters or settings you recognize, and I do not profit from this in any way. "Just Keep Flying" is a story written by me (IceCreamGurl6455), purely for my own entertainment and the entertainment of others. No part of this story can be duplicated, quoted, or replicated without my permission and proper citation. Thank you for understanding the terms on which this story was and continues to be written. I appreciate your time and thank you in advance for complying by my personal standards, rules, and international laws.

* * *

Just Keep Flying

Chapter One

Esperanza had finished washing the dishes and had just started drying them when Abuelita and Isabel walked in. "…and then the teacher asked me to share the doll with the class after I gave my speech so I said yes and I gave my report all in English and I think the teacher might give me even more points for that!" finished Isabel, her eyes shining. "Gosh, _**mi nieta**_, I am so proud of you! I think you may have better marks than even my Esperanza!" Abuelita praised Isabel, than winked at Esperanza. "I think a celebration picnic is in order for you, Isabel," said Abuelita. "Care to join us, Esperanza? I have enough for three people to have a quesadilla." Esperanza, smiling replied, "It's okay, Abuelita. I need to finish this, but Isabel, I think your _gato_, Chiquita, would be honored to have a picnic with two of his favorite girls." "_Gracias_," mouthed Abuelita. **"**_**De Nada**_," Esperanza mouthed back. She watched happily as they left her in the cabin. It was almost as if Isabel had forgotten that she would be turning 10 the next day.

Esperanza finished drying the dishes and went out to pray by papa's flowers. This shrine was all she had left of him. It was the only proof that Sixto Ortega had ever lived. The least she could do was honor his memory by coming to the memorial and statue every day to talk to him. As she sat down to tell him about the time that she and Miguel had snuck out after dark (they had almost gotten caught, and he had to pick her up and they both had to lie quietly in the ditch for an hour), a thorn snagged her ragged hand-me-down dress from Marta. As she remembered the last time a thorn had poked her, she felt very uneasy…

The first sign was the babies. Esperanza had just put them to bed a little while before going to the grotto, but as she walked inside, she heard Pepe's wail and Lupe's high screech. As she walked across the wooden floor, she felt an unnatural shake and felt the ground tremble and move under her. She knew it could only be one thing: an earthquake.

Esperanza's heart skipped a beat. She could see the others coming off the trucks after a long day of work. Miguel, Hortensia, Alfonso, Mama, Juan, and Josephina were talking, walking slowly, and **laughing**. She ran outside and screamed, "Earthquake! We need to find Abuelita and Isabel; they're on a picnic! They don't know!"

Everyone stared at Esperanza for a moment until the panic set in. Alfonso said, "Miguel and Juan, come with me. We'll find them. All of you, protect yourselves and the babies."

They all obeyed Alfonso quickly and quietly. Esperanza called after them, "Please! Find them and get back! We can't lose any of you!"

Miguel yelled back, "We'll be fine, just get inside!" So she did.

They came back later. Isabel rushed in holding Chiquita. She was crying. Josefina ran to her, saying, "Don't cry, Isabel! You're safe. Everything's okay." Tears rolling down her face she stuttered,"Ab-Abuelita. She w-was safe, but Ch-Chiquita was gone. Abuelita h-heard her and ran t-to her. But Abuelita s-slipped. Miguel got Chiquita w-while Daddy and U-Uncle Alfonso tried to h-help Abuelita. B-But she was g-gone already." "NOOO! ABUELITA!" screamed Esperanza. "There's nothing you can do," Alfonso said somberly. "She's gone."

* * *

**El Esperanza había terminado de lavar los platos y acababa de comenzar a secarlos cuando Abuelita e Isabel anduvieron en. ¡"…and entonces el profesor me pidió compartir la muñeca con la clase después de que di mi discurso entonces dije sí y di mi informe todos en inglés y pienso que el profesor podría darme hasta más puntos para esto!" terminó Isabel, sus ojos brillantes. ¡"Cielos, mi nieta, estoy tan orgulloso de usted! ¡Pienso que usted puede tener mejores señales que hasta mi Esperanza!"** **El Abuelita elogió a Isabel, que guiñado en Esperanza. "Pienso que un picnic de celebración es para usted, Isabel," dijo Abuelita. ¿"Guste afiliarse a nosotros, Esperanza? Tengo bastante para las tres personas para tener un quesadilla." Esperanza, sonriendo contestado, "es bien, Abuelita. Tengo que terminar este, pero Isabel, pienso que su gato, Chiquita, se honraría de tener un picnic con dos de sus muchachas favoritas."** **"Gracias," Abuelita articulado. "De Nada," Esperanza articulado atrás. Ella miró felizmente cuando ellos la abandonaron en la cabina. Era casi como si Isabel había olvidado que ella daría vuelta 10 al día siguiente.**

**El Esperanza terminó de secar los platos y salió para rezar por las flores del papá. Este lugar sagrado era todo que ella se había marchado de él. Esto era la única prueba que Sixto Ortega había vivido alguna vez. El menor ella podría hacer era el honor su memoria viniendo al monumento conmemorativo y estatua cada día para dirigirse a él. Cuando ella se sentó para decirle sobre el tiempo que ella y Miguel se habían movido sigilosamente después del anochecer (ellos casi se habían hecho agarrados, y él tuvo que recogerla y ellos ambos tuvieron que mentir silenciosamente en la zanja durante una hora), una espina snagged su vestido usado desigual de Marta. Cuando ella recordó la vez pasada que una espina la había empujado, ella se sintió muy incómoda …**

**El primer signo era los bebés. El Esperanza acababa de acostarlos un poco antes de ir a la gruta, pero cuando ella anduvo dentro, ella oyó el gemido de Pepe y el chillido alto de Lupe. Cuando ella anduvo a través del suelo de madera, ella sintió un licuado poco natural y sintió que la tierra tiembla y movimiento bajo ella. Ella sabía que esto sólo podría ser una cosa: un terremoto.**

**El corazón de Esperanza saltó un latido. Ella podría ver los demás caerse de los camiones después de un día largo del trabajo. Miguel, Hortensia, Alfonso, la Madre, Juan, y Josephina hablaban, andando despacio, y risas. ¡Ella corrió fuera y gritó, "Terremoto! Tenemos que encontrar Abuelita e Isabel; ¡ellos son en un picnic! ¡Ellos no saben!"**

**Cada uno contempló Esperanza durante un momento hasta el juego de pánico en. Alfonso dijo, "Miguel y Juan, venga conmigo. Los encontraremos. Todos ustedes, proteja ustedes y los bebés."**

**Todos ellos obedeció Alfonso rápidamente y silenciosamente. ¡El Esperanza llamó después de ellos, "Por favor! ¡Encuéntrelos y regrese! ¡No podemos perder a ninguno de ustedes!"**

**¡Miguel gritó atrás, "estaremos bien, sólo nos pondremos dentro!" Entonces ella hizo.**

**Ellos volvieron más tarde. Isabel se precipitó en la posesión de Chiquita. Ella gritaba. ¡Josefina le corrió, diciendo, "no gritan, Isabel! Usted es seguro. Everything bien." Rasgones que hacen rodar abajo su cara ella tartamudeó, "Ab-Abuelita. Ella la caja fuerte w-was, pero Ch-Chiquita fue ida. El Abuelita h-heard ella y dirigió t-to Abuelita s-slipped. Miguel consiguió Chiquita w-while Papá y U-tío Alfonso intentado a la h-ayuda Abuelita. B-But ella era g-gone ya. ¡""NOOO! ¡ABUELITA!" gritó Esperanza. "No hay nada usted puede hacer," dijo Alfonso sombríamente. "Ella ha ido."**


	2. sorprendido shocked

Esperanza woke up in her Mama's bed. She felt like what had happened last night was a dream. Esperanza almost smiled as she remembered the last time she went to bed early and woke up in her Mama's bed. This was not so different, but the fact remained that Mama was her only family left. She swung her legs around and hopped off of the mattress, getting a splinter in her foot. It disturbed her, but she didn't let it show. How could she? Esperanza knew that for everyone else to go on with their lives, she must also. She knew that she must be strong for the rest of the family.

Since there was constant work to be done at the camp, Abuelita's funeral was that afternoon. No one could be spared for longer than that. Esperanza watched as Miguel and Alfonso lowered the roughly cut wooden box with Abuelita in it into the ground. Isabel bawled from Juan and Josefina's arms. The babies had been left with Melina and Irene. Tears rolled down Mama's face as she watched the dirt cover Abuelita. A stone with English words was placed, sticking up, over the grave. And then it was over. Esperanza knew that Abuelita, like Papa, would never come back.

It was another Tuesday, so Esperanza walked to the sheds. A sense of gloominess had come over her since the funeral, and it was another slap in the face to her that Abuelita's comforting arm would never again guide her to the sheds, making Esperanza feel like nothing bad could ever happen to her.

When she got to the sheds, she was met with somber looks and a depressing silence. It seemed as if Abuelita's death had affected the whole camp.

As they were sorting melons, Marta came up to Esperanza. "My condolences to you. The loss of your Abuelita has distressed all of us very deeply, but you suffer the most. She was a great woman, the kindest I have ever met. We grieve for you and with you. Please let us help in any way we can." Esperanza was stunned. Marta was an acquaintance, not a friend. She was sometimes friendly, but never this nice!

"Thank you," she said dazedly. She was still in shock as she trudged along to her cabin.

**

* * *

**

El Esperanza se despertó en la cama de su Madre. Ella pareció lo que había pasado anoche era un sueño. El Esperanza casi sonrió cuando ella recordó la vez pasada que ella se ió a la cama temprano y se despertó en la cama de su Madre. Este no era tan diferente, pero el hecho permaneció que la Madre era su única familia abandonada.

**Ella balanceó sus piernas alrededor y saltó lejos del colchón, consiguiendo una astilla en su pie. Esto la molestó, pero ella no le dejó mostrar. ¿Cómo podría ella? El Esperanza sabía que para todos los demás para seguir con sus vidas, ella debe también. Ella sabía que ella debe ser fuerte para el resto de la familia.**

**Ya que había trabajo constante para ser hecho en el campo, el entierro de Abuelita era esa tarde. Nadie podría ser ahorrado para más largo que esto. Esperanza miró como Miguel y Alfonso bajó el aproximadamente corte caja de madera con Abuelita en ello en la tierra. Isabel gritó de las armas de Josefina y Juan.** **Habían abandonado a los bebés con Melina e Irene. Los rasgones hicieron rodar abajo la cara de la Madre cuando ella miró la suciedad cubrir Abuelita. Una piedra con palabras inglesas fue colocada, colocar, sobre la tumba. Y luego era terminado. El Esperanza sabía que Abuelita, como el Papá, nunca volvería.**

**Esto era otro martes, entonces Esperanza anduvo a los cobertizos. Un sentido de deslucimiento había venido sobre ella desde el entierro, y esto era otra bofetada a ella a la cual el brazo consolador de Abuelita nunca la dirigiría otra vez a los cobertizos, haciendo Esperanza parecer nada mal podría pasarle alguna vez.**

**Cuando ella se puso a los cobertizos, ella fue encontrada con miradas sombrías y un silencio deprimente. Pareció como si la muerte de Abuelita había afectado el campo entero.**

**Cuando ellos clasificaban melones, Marta subió a Esperanza. "Mis condolencias a usted. La pérdida de su Abuelita ha apenado todos nosotros muy profundamente, pero usted sufre el más. Ella era una gran mujer, el más amable que he encontrado alguna vez. Lloramos a usted y con usted. Por favor déjenos ayudar de cualquier modo que podemos." El Esperanza fue atontado. Marta era un conocido, no un amigo. ¡Ella era a veces amistosa, pero nunca este agradable!**

**"Gracias," ella dijo dazedly. Ella estaba todavía en el choque cuando ella anduvo con dificultad a lo largo a su cabina.**


	3. Mama!

Esperanza walked in, hot from the day's work, and sat down for a moment in a wooden chair. She sighed, remembering that it was her day to cook, and the others would be home soon. She washed her hands, and then got out the necessary ingredients for make your own enchiladas.

Miguel had come up with the idea, according to old American customs that some workers had shown them. On that first day, he had guided her hands over each ingredient, picking out just what she loved: true Mexican cheese, tomatoes, extra lettuce from that day's harvesting, ground meat, and jalapeño peppers.

"How did you know?" she had asked in awe. Miguel put on a secretive smile and held a finger to his lips. Esperanza had giggled. From that day on, it was her and Miguel's special meal, and they made it every time either one of them needed a little cheering up.

_And no one had been cheerful since Abuelita died…_

Though she was not related by blood to Abuelita, it was Isabel who had taken her death the hardest. She was constantly crying, refusing to come out of her room and not partaking in any family activities. Without Isabel, Lupe and Pepe were extremely unhappy. They shrieked and wailed whenever anyone went near them, and the only thing that would calm them was sleeping in Isabel's blanket. Meanwhile, Isabel's performance in the fields was slipping. The foreman had already yelled at her five times before lunchtime, so Hortensia, Josephina, and Mama thought it would be best if she went home early. No one questioned or complained about the extra work load. They understood. Her school marks were down too. She had received reprimands for continuously dozing off and not finishing her work. The teacher made it clear that she would receive penalties if it happened again. Last night, Miguel had taken her aside and spoken to her in hushed tones. Whatever he had said, it had clearly made an impression on Isabel: the tears and silence had stopped, she had started to eat again, and she had even made an effort to talk to people.

Just as she had finished laying the last bit of food out, Josephina, Hortensia, and Isabel walked in. Esperanza immediately noticed that Mama was not with them. "**Hola**, Hello! Dinner is ready! But where's Mama?" She tried to act casual, but her fear for Mama got in the way. Hortensia and Josephina exchanged a look. The room was silent.

Finally, Isabel spoke. "Espezanza, **mi amiga**, I don't know, but today, Marta was acting very nice. She seemed mucha feliz, very happy, and even said 'Hola' to me. Maybe she's holding your Mama prisoner!" Everyone laughed at Isabel's very obvious attempt at easing all the tension in the room.

Josephina said, "No, Isabel. That isn't what happened. Today, when we were working, Senora Ramona felt dizzy and very sick. So, we took her to the doctor. He said that the valley fever has come back.

**

* * *

**

**El Esperanza anduvo en, caliente del trabajo del día, y se sentó durante un momento en una silla de madera. Ella suspiró, recordando que esto era su día para cocinarse, y los demás serían de casa pronto. Ella lavó sus manos, y luego salió los ingredientes necesarios para hacen sus propias enchiladas.**

**Miguel había subido con la idea, según la vieja aduana americana que algunos trabajadores les habían mostrado. Durante aquel primer día, él había dirigido sus manos sobre cada ingrediente, eligiendo sólo lo que ella amó: el queso mejicano verdadero, los tomates, lechuga suplementaria de la recolección de aquel día, basa la carne, y pimientas jalapeño.**

**¿"Cómo sabía usted?" ella había preguntado en el temor. Miguel pone una sonrisa sigilosa y sostuvo un dedo a sus labios. El Esperanza se había reído tontamente. Desde aquel día, esto era la comida especial de su y Miguel, y ellos lo hicieron cada vez el uno o el otro de ellos necesitó un poco animar.**

_**Y nadie había sido alegre ya que Abuelita murió …**_

**Aunque ella no estuviera relacionada por la sangre con Abuelita, era Isabel que había tomado su muerte el más difícil. Ella gritaba constantemente, rechazando salir de su cuarto y no participando en ningunas actividades de familia. Sin Isabel, Lupe y Pepe eran muy infelices. Ellos chillaron y lloraron siempre que alguien fuera cerca de ellos, y la única cosa que los calmaría dormía en la manta de Isabel. ****Mientras tanto, la interpretación de Isabel en los campos resbalaba. El capataz había gritado ya en sus cinco veces antes de la hora de comer, entonces Hortensia, Josephina, y la Madre pensaron que sería lo mejor si ella se fuera a casa temprano. Nadie preguntó o se quejó de la cantidad de trabajo suplementaria. Ellos entendieron. Sus señales escolares estaban abajo también. Ella había recibido reprimendas para continuamente quedarse dormido y no terminar su trabajo. El profesor dejó claro que ella recibiría penas si pasara otra vez. ****Anoche, Miguel la había separado para hablar aparte y le había hablado en tonos hechos callar. Independientemente de él había dicho, había hecho claramente una impresión en Isabel: los rasgones y el silencio se habían parado, ella había comenzado a comer otra vez, y ella había hecho hasta un esfuerzo para dirigirse a la gente.**

**Como ella había terminado de presentar el último trozo del alimento, Josephina, Hortensia, e Isabel anduvo en. El Esperanza inmediatamente notó que la Madre no estaba con ellos. ¡"Hola, Hola! ¡La comida está lista! ¿Pero dónde está la Madre?" Ella trató de actuar ocasional, pero su miedo de la Madre entró en el camino. Hortensia y Josephina cambiaron una mirada. El cuarto era silencioso.**

**Finalmente, Isabel habló. "Espezanza, mi amiga, no sé, pero hoy, Marta actuaba muy agradable. Ella pareció mucha feliz, muy feliz, y hasta me dijo 'Hola'. ¡Tal vez ella sostiene a su preso de Madre!" Cada uno se rió de la tentativa muy obvia de Isabel en el alivio de toda la tensión en el cuarto.**

**Josephina dijo, "No, Isabel. No es lo que pasó. Hoy, cuando trabajábamos, Senora Ramona tuvo vértigos y muy enfermo. De este modo, la tomamos al doctor. Él dijo que la fiebre de valle ha vuelto."**


	4. Silencioso Espera Silent Wait

Silencioso Espera- Silent Wait

Esperanza was shocked. It couldn't be true! Mama was all she had! Papa and Abuelita were gone already, she couldn't lose Mama too! Isabel asked, "Is Senora Ramona going to die?" No one answered her. Esperanza made up her mind. "I am going to see Mama." And with that, she quickly got her shawl, then ran out of the house, ignoring the cries of "Wait!" and "Come back!" from Hortensia and Josefina. She kept on running until she reached the road, where she waited until Juan and Alfonso came home. She leapt up when she saw the familiar pick-up truck. She begged Juan to take her to the news house, and he, bewildered, obeyed. When he was gone, she ran the last couple blocks to the hospital. She ran in and asked, breathlessly, where Senora Ramona Ortega was. The lady at the front desk said she was in **cuerto doce, ala este**: room 12, east wing. Esperanza started running and didn't stop until she reached the room. Then, she gasped as she saw who was with Mama.

It was Miguel. He was talking in hushed tones with Mama, apparently unaware of Esperanza's presence. Mama was in mid-nod when she saw her daughter, and started to smile brightly. "Mi hija! My daughter! Anza, you are here! Mi una familia! My only family! I love you so much!" Esperanza could tell that she was a little **loco**, and thought that it was the medicine.

Miguel stood up suddenly and said stiffly, "I must go. Adios Esperanza, Senora Ortega." And he left.

Esperanza looked at Mama with questioning eyes. "Anza, don't mind Miguel, he's just worried about me. The doctor said I may not get better. He really cares about you." Esperanza was about to say something, but just then the doctor came in.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave, Ms. Ortega is very sick and she needs her rest. Are you her daughter?" Not wanting to waste time, she answered with a quick "Si." He smiled. "Good, good, could you borrow you for a minute?"

"Si, senor, sir."

She waited outside the door. He closed the door behind them. "Could, if possible, you have an adult in your family come in here? Your mama may not get better, and I need to make arrangements with someone."

Esperanza said softly, "I'm her una familia, her only family, left. Papa and Abuelita are dead. We only have each other." She made her gaze meet his shocked eyes.

"You are very young, and I do not wish to burden you with this information. But you must know the truth. Your mama has three weeks to live. The valley fever is killing her. There's nothing we can do." Esperanza felt like she was in a dream as she ran, ran as though she would never reach her destination, and fell, countless times, tripping on the uneven path, until she reached the valley, where she collapsed, unable to run anymore, sobs undertaking her, then going unconscious, not knowing that it was Miguel who found her, that it was he who comforted her, that it was he who carried her home.

**

* * *

**

El

**Esperanza fue sobresaltado. ¡No podía ser verdadero! ¡La madre era todo que ella tenía! ¡El papá y Abuelita fueron idos ya, ella no podía perder a la Madre también! ¿Isabel preguntó, "va Senora Ramona a morir?" Nadie la contestó. El Esperanza decidió. "Voy a ver a la Madre. ¡" Y con esto, ella rápidamente consiguió su mantón, luego se quedó sin la casa, no haciendo caso de los gritos "de Espera! ¡" "y Vuelto!" de Hortensia y Josefina. Ella siguió corriendo hasta que ella alcanzara el camino, donde ella esperó hasta que Juan y Alfonso vinieran a casa.** **Ella se levantó de un salto cuando ella vio la furgoneta familiar. Ella pidió que Juan la tomara a la casa de noticias, y él, aturdido, obedeció. Cuando él fue ido, ella dirigió los últimos bloques de pareja al hospital. Ella corrió en y preguntó, jadeantemente, donde Senora Ramona Ortega era. La señora en el escritorio delantero dijo que ella estaba en cuerto doce, ala este: cuarto 12, ala del este. El Esperanza comenzó a correr y no se paró hasta que ella alcanzara el cuarto. Entonces, ella jadeó cuando ella vio quién estaba con la Madre.**

**It was Miguel. He was talking in hushed tones with Mama, apparently unaware of Esperanza's presence. Mama was in mid-nod when she saw her daughter, and started to smile brightly. "Mi hija! My daughter! Anza, you are here! Mi una familia! My only family! I love you so much!" Esperanza could tell that she was a little loco, and thought that it was the medicine.**

**Miguel se levantó de repente y dijo rígidamente, "debo ir. Adios Esperanza, Senora Ortega." Y él se marchó.**

**El Esperanza miró a la Madre con el interrogatorio de ojos. "Anza, no haga caso de Miguel, él está preocupado sólo sobre mí. El doctor dijo que puedo no mejorarme. Él realmente se preocupa por usted." El Esperanza estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero en ese momento el doctor entró.**

**"Perdón, pero voy a tener que pedirle marcharse, Sra. Ortega está muy enferma y ella necesita su resto. ¿Son usted su hija?" No queriendo gastar tiempo, ella contestó "con Si" rápido. Él sonrió. ¿"Bueno, bueno, podría usted tomarle prestado durante un minuto?"**

"**Si, senor."**

**Ella esperó fuera de la puerta. Él cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. ¿"Podía, de ser posible, usted tiene a un adulto en su familia entrada aquí? Su madre puede no mejorarse, y tengo que hacer preparativos con alguien."**

**Esperanza dijo suavemente, "soy su una familia, su única familia, abandonada. El papá y Abuelita están muertos. Sólo tenemos el uno al otro." Ella hizo su mirada fija encontrar sus ojos sobresaltados.**

**Usted es muy joven, y no deseo cargarle con esta información. Pero usted debe saber la verdad. Su madre tiene tres semanas para vivir. La fiebre de valle la mata. No hay nada podemos hacer. "** **El Esperanza pareció ella estaba en un sueño como ella corrió, corrió como si ella nunca alcanzara su destino, y se cayera, tiempos innumerables, paso ligero en el camino desigual, hasta que ella alcanzara el valle, donde ella sufrió un colapso, incapaz de correr más, sollozos que la emprenden, luego yendo el inconsciente, no sabiendo que era Miguel que la encontró, que era él que la consoló, que era él que llevó su casa.**


	5. Questions and Concerns Preguntas y Preoc

Just Keep Flying

Chapter Six

Esperanza sat up groggily. She didn't know where she was or what she was doing there. She _did _know that she had a **dolor de cabeza de asesino enorme**, a _huge_ killer headache. She went to take a step out of bed, but suddenly the ground was _way_ farther down than she remembered. Esperanza fell as a wave of dizziness hit her, only to be caught at the last possible second by a pair of large, strong brown hands. She was picked up and set back on the bed gently.

"Anza, you've got to choose your battles wisely. Running away won't help your Mama!" Esperanza found herself looking up into Miguel's stern but caring eyes. Something, she saw, had changed in them. She didn't know what it was or why it had, but it was there. He seemed to treat her as a person, but a very fragile one who needed protection. Maybe she wanted protection. Maybe she needed it.

The events of the previous day came to her faster than the speed of light. "**Ay!** Mama!" She cried as it hit her.

"It's okay, Anza. She's the same as she was. Actually, she's better, because I actually believe she will make good on the threats she gave me."

"But-"

"**No hablar**! No talking! Shush for a moment," Miguel ordered. "Your Mama refuses to leave you without any **familia**, family. So she made me speed up the courting process a bit. Anza, will you be **mi querida**? Will you marry me?"

"Oh, oh Miguel! Yes! **Si**!" Esperanza giggled a bit.

"What's so funny?" asked Miguel. "I profess my love to you, and suddenly you're **reirse**, laughing?"

"Well, when I was little, I told **mi madre y padre**, my parents, that I would marry you, and they laughed. Now I am going to for real, so I laugh."

Miguel then started laughing hysterically. "I—told—mine— the same!"

"Wait a moment, Miguel," Esperanza said suddenly.

"What?" he asked worriedly.

"Be honest," she warned. He nodded emphatically. "What threats did Mama say to you?"

"Um, she said that if I didn't make my move on you, uh, certain body parts of mine would be severely hurt by her," he replied sheepishly. Esperanza lost it, exploding with laughter. And so the lovers laughed together, giddy with excitement, relief, and hope.

**

* * *

**

El Esperanza se sentó groggily. Ella no sabía donde ella era o lo que ella hacía allí. Ella sabía realmente que ella tenía un dolor de cabeza de asesino enorme. Ella fue para dar un paso de la cama, pero de repente la tierra estaba el camino más lejos abajo que ella recordó. El Esperanza se cayó cuando una onda de mareo la golpeó, sólo ser agarrado en el último segundo posible por un par de manos marrones grandes, fuertes. Ella fue recogida y retrasada en la cama suavemente.

**"Anza, usted tiene que elegir sus batallas sabiamente. ¡La fuga no ayudará a su Madre!" El Esperanza se encontró alzando la vista en los ojos severos pero humanitarios de Miguel. Algo, ella vio, se había cambiado de ellos. Ella no sabía lo que era o por qué esto tenía, pero estaba allí. Él pareció tratarla como una persona, pero uno muy frágil quién necesitó la protección. Tal vez ella quiso la protección. Tal vez ella lo necesitó.**

**Los acontecimientos del día anterior le vinieron más rápido que la velocidad de luz. ¡"Sí! ¡Madre!" Ella gritó cuando esto la golpeó.**

**"Es bien, Anza. Ella es el mismo como ella era. Realmente, ella es mejor, porque realmente creo que ella hará bien en las amenazas que ella me dio."**

**"Pero-"**

**¡"Ninguna conversación! ¡Chitón! durante un momento," pidió Miguel. "Su Madre rechaza abandonarle sin cualquier familia. Entonces ella me hizo acelerar el proceso de cortejo un poco. ¿Anza, será usted mi querida? ¿Se casará usted conmigo?"**

**¡"Ah, ah Miguel! ¡Sí! ¡Si!" El Esperanza se rió tontamente un poco.**

**¿"Qué es tan gracioso?" preguntó Miguel. ¿"Le profeso mi amor, y de repente usted es reirse, riéndose?"**

**"Bien, cuando yo era poco, dije a mi madre y capellán, mis padres, que yo me casaría con usted, y ellos se rieron. Ahora voy a para verdadero, entonces me río."**

**Miguel entonces comenzó a reírse histéricamente. ¡""Conté el mío" el mismo!**

"**Espere un momento, Miguel," dijo Esperanza de repente.**

**¿"Qué?" él preguntó preocupadamente.**

"**Esté honesto," ella advirtió. Él saludó con la cabeza enérgicamente. ¿"Qué amenazas le dijo la Madre?"**

"**Um, ella dijo que si yo no hiciera mi movimiento usted, uh, el cierto cuerpo se separa mío sería con severidad hecho daño por ella," contestó él con vergüenza. Esperanza perdió ello, reírse a carcajadas. Y entonces los amantes se rieron juntos, vertiginosos con entusiasmo, alivio, y esperanza.**


	6. Epilogue: The Wedding La Boda

Just Keep Flying

Epilogue: The Wedding/ **La Boda**

Esperanza stood in her long white skirt, beaming, alongside Miguel, next to the grotto. She sent up a silent prayer of thanks to **de Dios**, God, **el creador de todo**, for how her life had once again once again become a fairy tale. As she and her new **esposo**, husband, walked into their new **casa**, home, she knew it was perfect.

They stayed at the camp for the next year, so they could be close to Mama and the rest of the family. Miguel eventually worked on a finished railroad. One day, a train was behind schedule and unable to run. Miguel fixed it, and his supervisor was so pleased that he promoted Miguel to Senior Train Mechanic. Esperanza continued her work in the camp until they moved, when she started working in a boutique as a seamstress.

Two years after their move, just when they thought their lives couldn't be better, they had a baby daughter. They named her Hope Ramona. Because that's what their story is about. Hope. Hope for a new day, hope for a wish to come true, hope for life. Hope for a happy ending.

And they got it.

_

* * *

_

Today was a fairytale,  
You were the prince,  
I used to be a damsel in distress.  
You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six  
Today was a fairytale.

_Today was a fairytale._

_Today was a fairytale,  
I wore a dress,  
You wore a dark grey t-shirt.  
You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess:  
Today was a fairytale._

_Time slows down when ever you're around._

_But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me!  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there,  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale.  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale._

_Today was a fairytale,  
You've got a smile that takes me to another planet.  
Every move you make everything you say is right,  
Today was a fairytale._

_Today was a fairytale,  
All that I can say is now it's getting so much clearer!  
Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face.  
Today was a fairytale._

_Time slows down whenever you're around, yeah._

_But can you feel this magic in the air?_

_It must have been the way you kissed me.  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there,  
It must have been the way,  
Today was a fairytale.  
It must have been the way,  
Today was a fairytale._

_Time slows down whenever you're around,  
I can feel my heart,  
It's beating in my chest.  
Did you feel it?  
I can't put this down…_

_But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me.  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there,  
It must have been the way…_

_But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me!  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there,  
It must have been the way,  
Today was a fairytale.  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale._

Lyrics © Taylor Swift 2010

* * *

A Note: Ramona Ortega passed away shortly after Esperanza's wedding. She is buried next to Abuelita.

This story is dedicated to all migrant workers and people who feel alone in the world. Perhaps you can have a little hope after this. After all, that's what esperanza means!

**

* * *

**

El Esperanza estuvo de pie en su falda blanca larga, radiante, junto a Miguel, al lado de la gruta. Ella hizo subir un rezo silencioso de gracias a Dios, creador el-de todo, para como su vida se había hecho otra vez otra vez un cuento de hadas. Cuando ella y su nuevo marido anduvieron en su nueva casa, ella sabía que era perfecto.

**Ellos se quedaron en el campo para el próximo año, entonces ellos podrían estar cerca de la Madre y el resto de la familia. Miguel finalmente trabajó en un ferrocarril terminado. Un día, un tren estuvo atrasado y era incapaz de correr. Miguel lo fijó, y su supervisor estuvo tan contento que él promovió a Miguel al Mecánico de Tren Mayor. El Esperanza siguió su trabajo en el campo hasta que ellos se movieran, cuando ella comenzó a trabajar en una boutique como una costurera.**

**Dos años después de su movimiento, sólo cuando ellos pensaron sus vidas no podían ser mejores, ellos tenían a una hija de bebé. Ellos llamaron a su Hope Ramona. Como esto es sobre qué su historia es. Esperanza. Esperanza durante un nuevo día, espere un deseo de realizarse, esperar la vida. Esperanza para un final feliz.**

**Y ellos lo consiguieron.**

**

* * *

**

Hoy era un cuento de hadas,

**Usted era el príncipe,**

**Yo solía ser una doncella en la angustia.**

**Usted me tomó a la mano y usted me recogió en seis**

**Hoy era un cuento de hadas.**

**Hoy era un cuento de hadas.**

**Hoy era un cuento de hadas,**

**Llevé puesto un vestido,**

**Usted llevó puesta una camiseta gris oscura.**

**Usted me dijo que yo era bonito cuando parecí a un lío:**

**Hoy era un cuento de hadas.**

**El tiempo reduce la velocidad cuando alguna vez usted está alrededor.**

**¿Pero puede usted sentir esta magia en el aire?**

**¡Esto debe haber sido el modo que usted me besó!**

**Se cayó enamorado cuando le vi estar de pie allí,**

**Esto debe haber sido el camino**

**Hoy era un cuento de hadas.**

**Esto debe haber sido el camino**

**Hoy era un cuento de hadas.**

**Hoy era un cuento de hadas,**

**Usted tiene una sonrisa que me toma a otro planeta.**

**Cada movimiento que usted hace todo que usted dice es correcto,**

**Hoy era un cuento de hadas.**

**Hoy era un cuento de hadas,**

**¡Todo lo que puedo decir es ahora se hace tanto más claro!**

**Nada tuvo sentido hasta el tiempo vi su cara.**

**Hoy era un cuento de hadas.**

**El tiempo reduce la velocidad siempre que usted esté alrededor, sí.**

**¿Pero puede usted sentir esta magia en el aire?**

**Esto debe haber sido el modo que usted me besó.**

**Se cayó enamorado cuando le vi estar de pie allí,**

**Esto debe haber sido el camino,**

**Hoy era un cuento de hadas.**

**Esto debe haber sido el camino,**

**Hoy era un cuento de hadas.**

**El tiempo reduce la velocidad siempre que usted esté alrededor,**

**Puedo sentir mi corazón,**

**Esto golpea en mi pecho.**

**¿Lo sintió usted?**

**No puedo dejar este …**

**¿Pero puede usted sentir esta magia en el aire?**

**Esto debe haber sido el modo que usted me besó.**

**Se cayó enamorado cuando le vi estar de pie allí,**

**Esto debe haber sido el camino …**

**¿Pero puede usted sentir esta magia en el aire?**

**¡Esto debe haber sido el modo que usted me besó!**

**Se cayó enamorado cuando le vi estar de pie allí,**

**Esto debe haber sido el camino,**

**Hoy era un cuento de hadas.**

**Esto debe haber sido el camino**

**Hoy era un cuento de hadas.**

**Poema lírico © Taylor Swift 2010**

**

* * *

**

Una Nota: Ramona Ortega falleció poco después de la boda de Esperanza. Ella es sepultada al lado de Abuelita.

**Esta historia es dedicada a todos los trabajadores migratorios y la gente que se siente sola en el mundo. Quizás usted puede tener una pequeña esperanza después de este. ¡Después de todo, esto es lo que esperanza significa!**


End file.
